


i'll be your feather pillow

by strawberryy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guardian Angel AU, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, all the humans are a mess tbh, changbin is still whipped for felix, chat fic, felix is precious pls protect, i'm not one hundred percent on the ships but we'll see won'T WE, seungmin is still whipped for jeongin, sort of a crack fic?? lots of fluff but it gets serious in some parts so? IDK, woojin is just Tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryy/pseuds/strawberryy
Summary: the chat fic / guardian angel au nobody asked for-'felix changed the private chat name to OPERATION 1STfelix changed unknown's name to chrisfelix changed felix's name to your guardian angel!!chris: what thefuckyour guardian angel!!: hello!!!! ヾ(＾-＾)ノ'





	1. OPERATION 1ST

**Author's Note:**

> (disclaimer: the title was made on the spot lol)
> 
> i = is actually not me, it's the 'god' of the au, idk i didn't wanna just call them god all the time lol  
> woo = woojin  
> minnie = seungmin  
> innie = jeongin  
> binnie binnie = changbin
> 
> this chapter is a whole mess but it's just to start off ! i know the idea is weird lmao i'm a bit of a crackhead but there will also be some serious and sweet stuff later on, but i'll make sure to put the appropriate trigger warnings before the relative chapters. <3 if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask !!
> 
> p.s. don't worry, we'll get into the rest of the members and the others' wards really soon ! ;)

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[private chat: felix and i]**

 

 **i:** felix, i think you're ready !

 

 **felix:** wait what

 

 **felix:**  why are we texting?

 

 **felix:** ready for what??

 

 **felix:**  ready as in ready???

 

 **felix:**  ready ready? ???? ?

 

 **i:**  we're texting so you have a little practice under your belt. metaphorical belt, of course. you don't really need a non-metaphorical belt.

 

 **i:** andyes !! ready as in ready ready !

 

 **i:**  ready for your first ward !

 

 **felix:**  wait fr? ?

 

 **felix:**  jvkdljskd

 

 **felix:**  kjSKJDKwjailvjdlsivd (*＞ｖ＜)ゞ*゜+

 

 **felix:** WHO IS IT

 

 **felix:**  i mean.. do i get to know who it is?

 

 **i:**  of course you get to know who it is, he's your ward lol

 

 **felix:**  (◕ _ ◕✿)

 

 **i:** (~￣³￣)~

 

 **felix:**  (◕ ᴗ ◕✿)

 

 **i:**  his name is chris bang, but he's gone by bang chan since he moved to south korea from his home in australia. he's currently twenty years, ten months, and seven days old and you're going to be watching over him for the indefinite future !

 

 **felix:**  wow he's.... kinda young, isn't he? i mean wouldn't someone a bit more.. middle aged be better for my first?

 

 **i:**  perhaps, but his previous guard was transferred and

 

 **i:**  i honestly think you're the kind of guardian he needs, felix.

 

 **i:**  you have a young and a pure heart and i think you'll connect with humans well, and i think that's what would suit chris best.

 

 **i:** don't underestimate yourself, felix ! ＾ω＾ i believe in you; that's why i think you're ready. you've proven yourself kind and reliable. <3

 

 **felix:**  okay <333

 

 **felix:**  thank you

 

 **felix:**  i'm excited bvbdsvjkdsl (๑>ᴗ<๑) nervous too but exciteD

 

 **i:** i'm glad you're excited ! and hopefully what i'm about to tell you next will make you at least a little less nervous. <3

 

 **felix:** (人◕ω◕)

 

 **i:** you'll be stationed near fellow guardian angels !! their wards live in the same general area and they have a guardian in training with them as well, so i'm sure they'll help calm you a bit and will be able to answer any questions you may have !

 

 **felix:**  do i know them? the guardian angels?

 

 **i:** (・ωｰ)～☆

 

 **felix:** OSHVKJDSJ WHO

 

 **i:**  anyways i'll transfer you in just a bit and add you to the groupchat they have !!!

 

 **i:**  and it might take some time for you to get used to a human vessel but you'll adjust; you always were a quick learner !

 

 **felix:**  WHAT

 

 **i:**  and don't forget that if you need me, i'm always here to help you along the way !! via text or otherwise. (＾ω＾)

 

 **felix:**  I'M AKSIGNG YOU QWUEISTONS RIGH TNOW

 

 **felix:**  WHAT YDO YOU MEAN HUMAN ARND WHO ARE THE ENAGELS

 

 **i:**  i love you, felix !!!!! you'll do amazing; i believe in you !!!!

 

 **felix:**  FATHERRRRR

 

 **felix:**  GET BACK HERE

 

 **felix:**  GOD

 

 **felix:** YOUR MAJESTYYYYYY

 

 **felix:**  …...

 

 **felix:** (。ヘ°)

 

 **felix:**  ….........i love you too c⌒っ╹v╹ )っﾟ.:｡+ﾟ.:♡ﾟ

 

 **i:**  (´ε｀ )˖◛⁺⑅♡

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[groupchat: THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME]**

 

_**i**  added  **felix** to the groupchat  **THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME**_

 

 **innie:**  wat

 

 **minnie:**  OSSSHHD

 

 **binnie binnie:**  FIFELJILX

 

 **woo:**  FELIX

 

 **innie:**  FUN HYUNNG

 

 **felix:**  uh hello?

 

 **felix:**  WAIT BINEINE

 

 **felix:**  CHANGBINEIE?!!?

 

 **woo:**  wow

 

 **minnie:**  .

 

 **binnie binnie:**  YES BINNIE IT'S ME U DUMBASS

 

 **binnie binnie:**  and it's binnie binnie HYUNG to you （￣へ￣）

 

 **felix:**  oh yeah ksjvdj sorRY hYuNg

 

 **innie:**  also we're here yayyYyayyy

 

 **felix:**  IM SORRYDJD

 

 **felix:**  HI GUYSAAHFDJ IT'S BEEN TOO LONG (つд⊂)

 

 **felix:**  I'VE MISSED ALL OF YOU

 

 **minnie:**  'all of you'

 

 **innie:**  'all of you'

 

 **woo:**  stfu brats

 

 **woo:**  we missed you too felix!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3

 

 **felix:**  JEONGINNIEEEE I MISSED YOU TOO, YOU BABY

 

 **felix:**  YOU TOO WOOJIN AND SEUNGMINNIE

 

 **felix:**  * woojin hyung （*´▽`*)

 

 **innie:**  im

 

 **innie:**  not a baby sigh

 

 **woo:**  yes?? ? you are ??? ??

 

 **minnie:**  UwU ily felix

 

 **binnie binnie:**  we cute or whatever :/

 

 **felix:** （○゜ε＾○）

 

 **minnie:**  get ur own gc u homosexuals

 

 **woo:**  you're literally gay

 

 **minnie:**  SHUTPP

 

 **minnie:**  pan actually >:P

 

 **innie:**  aren't most angels pan

 

 **woo:**  gender is a social construct

 

 **binnie binnie:**  ANYWAY

 

 **binnie binnie:**  god told us about your ward and stuff already so u don't need to catch us up or anythng

 

 **binnie binnie:**  chris is a whole qt uwu

 

 **woo:**  lmao

 

 **minnie:**  can u curb ur gay for one moment

 

 **felix:**  SJKVKDKSVJ

 

 **binnie binnie:**  no

 

 **minnie:**  :///

 

 **innie:**  chan is actually friends with our wards btw :3

 

 **felix:**  wait fr???

 

 **woo:** yep they all share the same inner circle so this all works out perfectly thanks@ god

 

 **i:**  you're very welcome ! ♡＾▽＾♡

 

 **innie:**  <3

 

 **woo:** <3

 

 **minnie:**  <3

 

 **binnie binnie:** <3

 

 **felix:**  (´⌣`ʃƪ) <3

 

 **felix:**  i love you guys so much i feel more relaxed already

 

 **binnie binnie:**  mwah

 

 **binnie binnie:** you'll do great

 

 **minnie:**  UWUWUWUWU

 

 **woo:**  YAY

 

 **innie:**  don't worry you'll grow to hate them soon enough

 

 **binnie binnie:**  shut up cow

 

 **binnie binnie:**  you love us

 

 **innie:**  *fox but ok

 

 **innie:**  sounds fake but ok

 

 **minnie:**  our cute baby fox uwu

 

 **woo:**  sigh

 

 **woo:** so felix how's being a human going?

 

 **felix:**  oh yeah lol

 

 **felix:**  humans are gross

 

 **felix:**  and fingers??? and toes????

 

 **felix:**  ???????????

 

 **felix:**  and how the heck do eyes even work like is my soul literally looking out of them like they're windows or?? ??? ??????????

 

 **innie:**  'heck'

 

 **minnie:**  who tf knows ask a scientist

 

 **felix:**  okay!

 

 **felix:**  how do i get in touch with a scientist?

 

 **minnie:**  :/

 

 **woo:** felix

 

 **binnie binnie:**  he was joking felix lmao

 

 **felix:**  oh

 

 **innie:**  LOL

 

 **binnie binnie:**  shut up f o x he's new to this

 

 **innie:**  ???

 

 **innie:** so you get to laugh at him but i don't

 

 **binnie binnie:** yes

 

 **woo:** yes

 

 **minnie:**  yes

 

 **innie:** i'm killing my human form and going back to heaven

 

 **minnie:**  :(((

 

 **innie:**  …....

 

 **minnie:**  :(((((

 

 **innie:**  fine nvm

 

 **minnie:**  :)))

 

 **woo:** gay

 

 **binnie binnie:** gay

 

 **innie:**  oh no u don't minnie hyung's already gay for ******* >:)

 

 **woo:** lmaooo exposed

 

 **minnie:**  can't i be gay for the both of you >:(((

 

 **binnie binnie:** intellectual

 

 **felix:**  so

 

 **felix:**  a scientist  _wouldn't_  know how eyes work??

 

 **minnie:** bye

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[private chat: felix and unknown]**

 

_**felix** changed the private chat name to  **OPERATION 1ST**_

 

_**felix** changed  **unknown** 'sname to  **chris**_

 

_**felix** changed **felix** 'sname to **your guardian angel!!**_

 

 **chris:** what thefuck

 

 **your guardian angel!!:** hello!!!! ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

 

 **chris:** whot hefuccdkj

 

 **chris:**  who is this??

 

 **your guardian angel!!:** i'm felix!

 

 **chris:** i saw

 

 **chris:**  i don't know a felix

 

 **chris:** jisung if this is u istg i WAS tyring to SLEEP so i hope ur happy you played urself asshat cause ur text woke me up

 

 **your guardian angel!!:** …

 

 **your guardian angel!!:** i don't know who jisung is but i'm sorry i woke you!

 

 **your guardian angel!!:**  i forgot about sleep （>﹏<）

 

 **chris:** lol are u ok

 

 **chris:** it's 3am

 

 **chris:** u know what nvm

 

 **chris:** look u got the wrong number and im tired so uh. goodnight

 

 **chris:** oh and im blocking you lol

 

 **your guardian angel!!:** wAIT NO

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[groupchat: THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME]**

 

 **felix:**  (◕︿◕✿)

 

 **binnie binnie:**  why (◕︿◕✿) and not (◕ ᴗ ◕✿)

 

 **minnie:** what did u do this time

 

 **felix:**  (◕`︿´◕✿)

 

 **woo:** what happened?

 

 **felix:**  i don't think my ward likes me

 

 **innie:**  what did he say

 

 **felix:**  he blocked me :(

 

 **binnie binnie:**  ….

 

 **woo:** what did  _you_  say?

 

 **felix:** i just texted him and introduced myself

 

 **binnie binnie:**  that's it?

 

 **binnie binnie:** wait u did this at this hour?

 

 **minnie:**  oh lol

 

 **innie:**  that's not creepy at all

 

 **felix:**  ??

 

 **woo:**  felix sweetie down here people would most likely at the very least be mildly concerned if a stranger somehow knew their number and randomly texted them

 

 **binnie binnie:** yeah sorry bubs we should've explained a little more how this whole thing works

 

 **binnie binnie:** when u do this as a human it's best to establish a relationship in person before ur obvious about ur job

 

 **binnie binnie:**  otherwise they just think ur a creep or something

 

 **minnie:**  are you speaking from experience? heheh

 

 **binnie binnie:** shut up hetero

 

 **minnie:** how dare u

 

 **woo:** guys

 

 **woo:** we're trying to help felix

 

 **innie:**  i have an idea!

 

 **binnie binnie:**  oh no

 

 **innie:** perhaps i didn't ask

 

 **innie:**  anyways my idEA is that we can introduce felix to everyone at our next outing!

 

 **innie:** last time we just went to the mall u kno boring stuff so maybe we'll do something simpler like play video games or smth

 

 **woo:**  @ me next time brat

 

 **innie:**  we were walking around for like six hours

 

 **innie:**  AND U DIDN'T EVEN END UP BUYING ANYTIHNG OTHER THAN UR FRAPPUCCINO

 

 **woo:** it's not my fault you have weak chicken legs

 

 **binnie binnie:**  lmaoo

 

 **innie:**  :/

 

 **woo:** you know what nevermind chicken deserves better

 

 **minnie:** GUYS WE SHOULD FOCUS

 

 **minnie:**  i like jeonginnie's idea ^.^

 

 **binnie binnie:**  of course you do

 

 **minnie:**  IT'S A GOOD IDEA

 

 **minnie:**  we'll just introduce him as an old friend of changbin hyung's who recently moved here and initiate him into our gang >:)

 

 **innie:** yeah

 

 **innie:**  that

 

 **woo:** felix honey you've been quiet

 

 **woo:** what do want to do?

 

 **binnie binnie:**  ^^^ <3

 

 **felix:**  you guys would know better than me

 

 **woo:** maybe but we still don't want to put you into a situation you're not comfortable in <3

 

 **minnie:**  exactly

 

 **minnie:**  it's okay if you'd rather do something else there's no rush!

 

 **felix:**  no no.. i think it should be okay

 

 **felix:**  i'm still getting used to how humans work and stuff so i'll trust you guys

 

 **felix:**  and i'll make sure to tell you if i get uncomfortable <33

 

 **binnie binnie:** you better <3

 

 **innie:**  we usually have our get togethers friday nights since most of us are free so that's four days you have to mentally prepare!

 

 **woo:** and don't be afraid to ask questions. better to ask than to risk anything unnecessarily <3

 

 **felix:**  okay <3 thanks guys

 

 **binnie binnie:**  no need to thank us lol <33

 

 **innie:**  yeah it's what friends are for!

 

 **minnie:** UwUUUUU we luv u lil kangaroo

 

 **felix:** you know i was created in heaven and not actually born in australia right?

 

 **minnie:**  shush im funny

 

 **minnie:** tell that to ur human body and minD

 

 **minnie:** i luv ur accent it's adorable

 

 **felix:**  i guess

 

 **innie:**  anyways

 

 **minnie:**  >:(

 

 **woo:** also felix

 

 **felix:**  yeah

 

 **woo:**  jsyk most humans are generally sleeping at 3 in the morning

 

 **felix:** oh

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[private chat: felix and unknown]**

 

 **felix:** LOOK BTOTH WAYS BEFERE YOU CRSOSTHE STREET

 

 **felix:** IDIOT

 

 **felix:** HEY

 

 **felix:**  AT LEATST LET ME KNWO YOUR STILL ALIVE PWLSE

 

 **unknown:**  what the hell??

 

 **unknown:**  are u watching me?

 

 **felix:**  no why would you think that?

 

 **felix:**  i've been told that'd be creepy so no

 

 **unknown:**???

 

 **unknown:**  and somehow knowing i was just about to cross the street without watching where i was going is somehow,, not creepy either??

 

 **felix:**  uh

 

 **felix:**  yeah?

 

 **unknown:**  how the fuck are u still texting me i blocked u

 

 **felix:**  i got a new number!!

 

_**felix**  changed  **unknown** 's name to  **chris**_

 

 **chris:**  AND HOW

 

 **chris:**  DO YOU KNOW MY NAME

 

 **chris:**  ur a fucking stalker aren't you jfc

 

 **chris:**  who in the world would stalk me of all ppl lmao

 

 **chris:** are u some sasaeng or something????

 

 **chris:**  but i'm not even famous?? soundcloud is rlly the bottom of the barrel

 

 **chris:**  wait are u that fucking crazy homeless guy who wouldn't stop hounding me about my CDs???

 

 **chris:** fuck u are

 

 **chris:**  LOOK I'M SORRY THEY COST FIVE FUCKING DOLLARS OK I NEED TO MAKE MONEY TOO SOMEHOW

 

 **chris:**  HOW DI DYOU GET MY NUMBER

 

 **felix:**  ARE THESE ALL RHETORICLA CAYSUE YOU WON'TGIVE ME A CHANCETO ANSWER ANYTIHNG

 

 **chris:**  excuse me for being disturbed by the fact some stranger has my numbEr And SOMEHOW KNOWS WHERE I AM AT THIS VERY MOMENT AREYOU STILL FOWOLGING ME??

 

 **felix:** I SAID I WASN'T FOLLOWING YOU

 

 **felix:**  * watching you, whatever

 

 **felix:**  i'm noT

 

 **felix:** and i'm not a homeless guy, i share a flat with my friend!

 

 **chris:**  i didn't ask

 

 **felix:**  …......

 

 **felix:**  you asked a lot more

 

 **chris:**  look just leave me alone or im calling the police

 

 **felix:**  BASED ON WHAT

 

 **felix:**  911 SOME GUY TEXTED ME TO LOOK BOTH WAYS BEFORE CROSSING THE STREET LIKE A NORMAL FUNCTIONING HUMAN BEING?

 

 **chris:**  ,,,,,u know what

 

 **chris:**  fuck u stop texting me bye

 

 **felix: (** **ㆆ ᴗ ㆆ** **)**

 

 

 ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[groupchat: THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME]**

 

 **felix:** my ward is so sensitive it's annoying

 

 **binnie binnie:** that is the single most ironic thing you've ever said in your entire life

 

 **felix:**  you know what

 

 **felix:**  i was technically 'born' like a week ago so (ง •̀_•́)ง

 

 **woo:**  welcome to the reality of being a guardian angel lol

 

 **woo:**  spoiler alert: it gets worse lolol

 

 **felix:**  i feel so blessed

 

 **i:**  you're doing great, felix !!! (＾＾)ｂ

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kangawoojin)


	2. furries assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo bear: can y'all stop jinnie's choking on his pizza
> 
> koala: only felix and i get to call each other mate
> 
> koala: aussie privilege
> 
> minnow: lol loser
> 
> mosquito: he may be a loser but at least he's a mate
> 
> dessert fox: …
> 
> koala: felix no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (disclaimer: most of my chapter titles will suck lol)
> 
> dessert fox = jeongin  
> snail = seungmin  
> mosquito = felix  
> squirrel = jisung  
> jinjilla = hyunjin  
> binnie bunny = changbin  
> minnow = minho  
> koala = chan  
> woo bear = woojin
> 
> thing 1 = changbin  
> thing 2 = jisung  
> christy = chris  
> channie = chan
> 
> freckles = felix  
> favorite hyung = changbin
> 
> teddy bear = woojin  
> minho <3 = minho
> 
> some of these^ are obvious but it's nice to have a guide. NINE CHARACTERS ARE HARD TO KEEP TRACK OF. ;-; i tried to give each of them equal content aside from like chan and felix who will probably have more parts as a whole. but yeah, i'm sorry if this chapter is slow or if any parts seemed random! i'm trying to establish their dynamics and everything. but this is also a chatfic and fluff so maybe slow is how it's supposed to be. either way, thank you for reading and leaving comments omg!! if you have questions don't be afraid to ask them uwu and i love feedback so fire away!
> 
> p.s. i don't know how often i'll update this but chapters back to back like this i won't promise frequently but who knows, i write at the seat of my pants a lot

* * *

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[groupchat: THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME]**

 

 **woo:** wait felix why didn't you wait til our outing before texting chan again?

 

 **innie:** *in-ing

 

 **woo:** sigh

 

 **woo:** felix why didn't you wait til our in-ing before texting chan again?

 

 **minnie:** the rebellious teenage years are upon us :/

 

 **felix:** i'm literally older than you

 

 **felix:** AND IT'S NOT MYF AULT HE WA SBOTU TO WALK ITNTO TRAFFIC

 

 **felix:** he has a deathwish

 

 **minnie:** at least ur ward hasn't almost burned down a building

 

 **innie:** BVKDSKD

 

 **felix:** what

 

 **binnie binnie:** long story just don't ever let seungmin's ward in a kitchen lol

 

 **felix:** noted

 

 **felix:** also that reminds me!!

 

 **felix:** uh how did i know chris was gonna walk into traffic ???

 

 **felix:** i was just sitting there watching animal planet and i started to feel bad and like i just sorta knew????

 

 **felix:** idk it's hard to explain

 

 **innie:** YES those are intuitions!

 

 **minnie:** very good jeonginnie UwU

 

 **innie:** :3

 

 **woo:** yeah they're like weird feelings we get when our wards are in danger or hurt or something like that

 

 **woo:** like an impression on your mind or soul or whatever

 

 **woo:** sometimes they're really vague while other times you might know what the specific threat is

 

 **binnie binnie:** don't worry you'll get used to it <3

 

 **binnie binnie:** they can be kinda scary at first

 

 **felix:** yeah i was just a little caught of guard

 

 **felix:** but i think i understand

 

 **felix:** thank you guys :(

 

 **felix:** sorry i don't know anything lol

 

 **binnie binnie:** SHUT

 

 **binnie binnie:** we literally all went through this just like you when we were first assigned our wards

 

 **minnie:** exactly don't apologize <3

 

 **innie:** i was like that all the time at first and i don't even have a ward yet

 

 **woo: *** still are but that's the point of learning

 

 **innie:** :/

 

 **innie:** yeah  <3

 

 **woo:** so don't feel sorry angel we're more than happy to answer all your questions <3 <3

 

 **felix:** you guys keep babying me (◕ ᴗ ◕✿)

 

 **binnie binnie:** that's cause you're our baby uwu

 

 **woo:** yes<3 <3 <3

 

 **felix:** i thought binnie binnie changbinnie was the baby lol

 

 **binnie binnie:** (￣︶￣;)✿

 

 **innie:** i thought _i_ was everyone's baby

 

 **minnie:** you're my baby UwU

 

 **innie:** no

 

 **minnie:** :(

 

 **innie:** STOP DOING THAT

 

 **minnie:** :)

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[private chat: thing 2 and christy]**

 

 **thing 2:** dude where are u

 

 **thing 2:** everyone's waitiinnnngg

 

 **thing 2:** did u get lost again lol

 

 **christy:** i forgot u called me fuckin christy

 

 **christy:** and NO I DIDNT GET LOST

 

 **christy:** sorry im just running a bit late

 

 **christy:** dont wait up for me?

 

 **thing 2:** no it's cool we're just at sitting around woojinnie hyung's place

 

 **thing 2:** the younger ones just wanna hang out and play video games anyway

 

 **thing 2:** U SHOULD HURRY THO binnie brought a friend

 

 **thing 2:** he's from australia too apparently

 

 **christy:** huh

 

 **thing 2:** wow tell me how u really feel ;-;

 

 **christy:** HUSH im just trying to huRRY like you AskEd

 

 **thing 2:** USE UR NEW AUSTRIALIAN FRIEND AS MOTIVATION

 

 **thing 2:** HAUL DAT PHAT ASS

 

 **christy:** ….

 

 **christy:** please never say that ever again

 

 **thing 2:** ur right it's not that thicc anyway

 

 **christy:** -_-

 

 **christy:** im blocking u out of my life

 

 **christy:** its self care

 

 **thing 2:** u wouldn't know self care if it was shoved straight up ur ass this very moment by god himself

 

 **christy:** can we please stop talking about my ass

 

 **thing 2:** ;)

 

 **christy:** bye im moving back to australia

 

 **thing 2:** JUS T HURRY TF UP

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[groupchat: cAlL mE zOoKeEpEr]**

 

 **woo bear:** CHAN

 

 **binnie bunny:** CHANNN

 

 **dessert fox:** HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 

 **snail:** where are u

 

 **snail:** u day old cheeto

 

 **minnow:** u soggy piece of lettuce.

 

 **jinjilla:** wtf

 

 **squirrel:** Y'ALL CHILL i texted him he's on his way

 

 **dessert fox:** u could've just told us in person yk

 

 **minnow:** yea we're literally in the same room.

 

 **squirrel:** SILENCE

 

 **squirrel:** go back to ur stupid video game fools

 

 **squirrel:** before felix kicks all ur asses

 

 **squirrel:** wow or woojin hyung

 

 **woojin:** >:)

 

 **jinjilla:** or me!! ^_^

 

 **snail:** yeah jinnie's pretty good!

 

 **dessert fox:** BETTER WATCH OUT

 

 **minnow:** he literally lost the last three rounds lol

 

 **snail:** nobody asked u fishface

 

 **minnow:** somebody's protective ;)))

 

 **jinjilla:** what?

 

 **snail:** :/

 

 **dessert fox:** :/

 

 **binnie bunny:** cmon for his first time playing mario kart he's not that bad

 

 **squirrel:** true

 

 **jinjilla:** yeah uglies

 

 **jinjilla:** thank u hyung uwu

 

 **squirrel:** also where tf are u bunny boy

 

 **squirrel:** >.>

 

 **squirrel:** are u perhaps? >>.>> in the kitchen??

 

 **woo bear:** he better not be eating all of my prETZELS AGAIN

 

 **squirrel:** WITHOUT ME???

 

 **squirrel:** i mean of course not woojinnie hyung!!!

 

 **dessert fox:** SNACK BREAK

 

 **minnow:** I SECOND THAT

 

 **snail:** YES

 

 **jinjilla:** .-.

 

 **jinjilla:** i was

 

 **jinjilla:** literally just about to win

 

 **woo bear:** sigh

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[private chat: favorite hyung and freckles]**

 

 **freckles:** (◕︿◕✿)

 

 **freckles:** everyone's on their phone (◕︿◕✿)

 

 **favorite hyung:** OH

 

 **favorite hyung:** FUCK SORRY

 

 **favorite hyung:** we have a gc i forgot to add you wtf

 

 **favorite hyung:** i, the worst favorite hyung in the entire universe w t f

 

 **freckles:** SHUT UP you are not (◕`︿´◕✿)

 

 **freckles:** and it's okay you don't need to add me if you don't want to!

 

 **freckles:** i don't wanna like.. make it awkward or anything

 

 **favorite hyung:** now it's your turn to shut up of course i want to

 

 **favorite hyung:** and you won't make it awkward you're great  <3

 

 **favorite hyung:** you idiot uwu

 

 **freckles:** okay <3

 

 **freckles:** thank uwu

 

 **favorite hyung:** of course <3

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[groupchat: cAlL mE zOoKeEpEr]**

 

_**binnie bunny** added **felix** to the groupchat **cAlL mE zOoKeEpEr**_

 

_**binnie bunny** changed **felix** 's name to **mosquito**_

 

 **binnie bunny:** I CAN'T BELIEVE U GUYS FORGOT TO ADD FELIX

 

 **squirrel:** he's ur friend u dumbass

 

 **snail:** yeah ur really the worst friend ever ://

 

 **minnow:** yea come on get it together binnie binnie changbinnie :///

 

 **binnie bunny:** stfu

 

 **squirrel:** but YES WE'RE SORRY FELIX

 

 **squirrel:** u probably felt left out :(

 

 **woo bear:** sorry felix <3

 

 **jinjilla:** yeah we didn't mean to :(

 

 **mosquito:** omgguys it's okay  <333

 

 **mosquito:** why mosquito tho lol

 

 **binnie bunny:** cause of ur stupid mosquito impression ⁽˙³˙⁾

 

 **jinjilla:** is that a kissing emoji

 

 **binnie bunny:** yes what of it

 

 **jinjilla:** nothing :)

 

 **snail:** :)

 

 **dessert fox:** :)

 

 **binnie bunny:** stop perhaps

 

 **mosquito:** (~ ‘з’ )~

 

 **minnow:** lol n e ways we're all animals in this gc.

 

 **minnow:** our fursonas. ;)))

 

 **jinjilla:** jrefldsjf

 

 **jinjilla:** MY EYES

 

 **dessert fox:** bye

 

 **snail:** gross keep ur kinks to urself hyung

 

 **minnow:** I WAS KIDDUDGG STOP

 

 **squirrel:** sure you were ;)))))

 

 **minnow:** you wanna die?

 

 **jinjilla:** no killing pls

 

 **jinjilla:** u psychopaths

 

 **woo bear:** can you guys not scare felix out of our gc as soon as he joins it

 

 **mosquito:** actually if you look into it, furries aren't inherently sexual!

 

 **mosquito:** some just do it for fun and stuff!

 

 **minnow:** ….....

 

 **dessert fox:** ….....

 

 **squirrel:** yeah hyung they're not inherently sexual

 

 **minnow:** can u shut up u chipmunk

 

 **minnow:** go choke on an acorn.

 

 **snail:** be careful hyung he actually might

 

 **squirrel:** EXCUSE U I'M EATING POTATO CHIPS

 

 **binnie bunny:** *MY potato chips

 

 **squirrel:** who tf said they were yours

 

 **squirrel:** did U buy them??? i think not

 

 **woo bear:** no, i did

 

 **koala:** hey sisters  >:)

 

 **jinjilla:** CHAN UWU

 

 **dessert fox:** HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 

 **snail:** finally

 

 **squirrel:** FINALLY

 

 **minnow:** about time we were starting to think you were abducted by australians or something

 

 **minnow:** *i mean extraterrestrial beings or something ;)

 

 **koala:** wow ur really funny

 

 **minnow:** i know thanks ;))

 

 **koala:** why the fuck are u guys still texting when ur sitting next to each other

 

 **snail:** anyways

 

 **dessert fox:** because we can

 

 **woo bear:** are you here yet?

 

 **koala:** im outside i knocked like four times

 

 **koala:** u guys were too absorbed with ur fursonas to notice o_o

 

 **squirrel:** why are u knocking just come in pinhead

 

 **binnie bunny:** ^^why tf were u knocking lol

 

 **woo bear:** at least he bothered to

 

 **snail:** hyung that was literally one time

 

 **jinjilla:** oooooh storytime :D

 

 **dessert fox:** pls no

 

 **mosquito:** loooool

 

 **minnow:** spill that tea honey bear

 

 **binnie bunny:** lol wtf

 

 **squirrel:** sPiLl ThAt TeA hOnEy BeAr

 

 **minnow:** you will die a rodent's death

 

 **koala:** wait mosquito who???

 

 **woo bear:** JUST COME INSIDE

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[private chat: thing 1 and channie]**

 

 **channie:** ….

 

 **channie:** did u just call new australian mosquito boy

 

 **channie:** felix

 

 **thing 1:** lol uh yeah

 

 **thing 1:** why

 

 **thing 1:** HYUGN WTF

 

 **thing 1:** did u run to the bathroom

 

 **thing 1:** BTIHC OPENT HE DOOR

 

 **thing 1:** WTHF IS WRONG WITH YOU

 

 **channie:** WHATS WRONG WITH ME?? WAHTS WRONG WITH YOUU

 

 **channie:** FLEIXI HAS BEEN STLAKKGNG ME

 

 **channie:** FOR LIEK D AYS

 

 **thing 1:** NO HE HASN'T WTH

 

 **thing 1:** UNLCOK ETHE DOOR FFS

 

 **thing 1:** STOP BEING DRAMATIC

 

 **thing 1:** stop ignoring me u big baby

 

 **thing 1:** FINE

 

 **thing 1:** why do u think he's been stalking u

 

 **channie:** *KNOW

 

 **thing 1:** JUST ANSWER THE QUSETION

 

 **channie:** he kept fucking texting me at like 3am and wouldn't leave me aloNE

 

 **channie:** HE KNEw I WAS AOUT TO CROSS THE STREET WITHOTU LOOKING

 

 **channie:** AND THEN CLAIMED HE WASN'T FOLOWING ME

 

 **thing 1:** why weren't u looking before crossing the street wtf hyung

 

 **channie:** CH ANG B I N

 

 **thing 1:** LOOK he probably heard us talking about u and got ur number off my phone or something

 

 **thing 1:** he's staying at my place atm so he probably just snagged it when i wasn't looking

 

 **channie:** THATS STILL CREEPY

 

 **channie:** AND HE COULDVE JUST SAID SO

 

 **thing 1:** idk i think he just really wants u guys to like him

 

 **thing 1:** he only moved here like a week ago

 

 **thing 1:** we're the only people he knows

 

 **thing 1:** and he's having a hard time adjusting to everything

 

 **thing 1:** u know how that is

 

 **channie:** low blooooow

 

 **thing 1:** just give him some sympathy wtf

 

 **channie:** h fine

 

 **channie:** yeah okay im sorry

 

 **channie:** i keep flipping out over stupid things lately

 

 **thing 1:** “lately”

 

 **thing 1:** that's cause u won't stop stressing urself out lol

 

 **channie:** not now pleeeaaase

 

 **thing 1:** fine dummy

 

 **thing 1:** just give felix a chance okay?

 

 **thing 1:** he's a really good kid

 

 **channie:** yeah yeah

 

 **channie:** i can't make any promises if he texts me again at 3 in the fucking morning

 

 **thing 1:** stfu you're literally up later than that like every night

 

 **channie:** IM WORKING

 

 **thing 1:** whatever

 

 **thing 1:** get out of the fucking bathroom already weirdo

 

 **channie:** i aM butthead

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[private chat: teddy bear and minho <3)**

 

 **teddy bear:** hey

 

 **teddy bear:** are you feeling okay? :(

 

 **teddy bear:** you look a little distracted

 

 **minho <3: **yes omg

 

 **minho <3:** my head's just been bothering me a little.

 

 **teddy bear:** aw i'm sorry :( seungmin's been dealing with the same thing. there must be something going around

 

 **teddy bear:** i have some tylenol if you need it

 

 **teddy bear:** i'll make you some peppermint tea <3

 

 **minho <3: **you don't have to wtf

 

 **minho <3:** it's really not that bad at all

 

 **minho <3: **just enough to be a little distracting.

 

 **minho <3: **hoe get out of the kitchen. >:(

 

 **minho <3:** come baaaaaaaaack. >:((

 

 **minho <3:** peppermint tea isn't even that good >:P

 

 **minho <3:** HYUNG STOP IGNORING ME

 

 **minho <3: **</3

 

 **teddy bear:** peppermint tea is amazing????

 

 **teddy bear:** it's good for headaches too you heathen

 

 **minho <3:** </333

 

_**minho <3 **changed **minho <3**'s name to **minho </3**_

 

_**teddy bear** changed **minho </3**'s name to **minho <3**_

 

 **minho <3: **rude

 

 **teddy bear:** <3

 

 **minho <3:** COME BACK your spot on the couch is getting cold. >:(

 

 **teddy bear:** no it's not

 

 **teddy bear:** i just have to get the tylenol first and then i'll warm up the not cold spot on couch again

 

 **minho <3:** hurry up. >:((

 

 **teddy bear:** baby

 

 **minho <3: **worry wart

 

 **teddy bear:** <3

 

 **minho <3:** <3

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[groupchat: cAlL mE zOoKeEpEr]**

 

 **snail:** so is nobody going to mention how chan hyung bolted for the bathroom like his ass was on fire and then stayed in there for like 20 mins

 

 **koala:** why are all of u obsessed with talking about my ass

 

 **koala:** AND STFU it was hardly 20 mins

 

 **minnow:** he probably fell asleep on the toilet :/

 

 **jinjilla:** PPFHFHD

 

 **dessert fox:** ew

 

 **koala:** WYM EW I DIDN'T FALL ASLEEP ON THE TOILET

 

 **squirrel:** god knows u need the sleep :///

 

 **koala:** u guys keep bullying me TT~TT

 

 **koala:** what did i ever do to deserve this

 

 **koala:** i cook all ur meals

 

 **koala:** put out all ur near-house fires

 

 **jinjilla:** that seems unnecessary to mention

 

 **koala:** PUT OUT ALL UR NEAR-HOUSE FIRES

 

 **squirrel:** nobody cares about ur sob story buddy

 

 **koala:** “””buddy””””

 

 **squirrel:** *nobody cares about ur sob story mate

 

 **snail:** SGLKJWARFJVJ

 

 **dessert fox:** LOLOLOL

 

 **koala:** .

 

 **koala:** blasphemy

 

 **woo bear:** can y'all stop jinnie's choking on his pizza

 

 **koala:** only felix and i get to call each other mate

 

 **koala:** aussie privilege

 

 **minnow:** lol loser

 

 **mosquito:** he may be a loser but at least he's a mate

 

 **dessert fox:** …

 

 **koala:** felix no

 

 **mosquito:** (ノ_<。)

 

 **snail:** u both are lame

 

 **snail:** lame privilege

 

 **koala:** ur lame

 

 **minnow:** all of you are lame except for woojin hyung and jeongin cause he's a baby and i'm not that big of a bully.

 

 **dessert fox:** HA

 

 **snail:** u are definitely that big of a bully

 

 **minnow:** no i'm not i'm the softest hyung. :(

 

 **minnow:** also jisung's the Lamest™ sorry@ felix and chan maybe next time. :/

 

 **squirrel:** i breathed wtf

 

 **minnow:** you breathed lamely.

 

 **binnie bunny:** can all of u stfu all the phone notifs are interrupting the movie

 

 **woo bear:** ^^^

 

 **dessert fox:** excuse us if we don't wanna be scared to death

 

 **snail:** i'll keep u safe from the ghosties jeonginnie! UwU

 

 **jinjilla:** me too! ^_^

 

 **minnow:** we all know you three would be the first to die in a horror movie.

 

 **koala:** lmao

 

 **mosquito:** i'd die trying to save them (ಥ_ಥ)و✧

 

 **minnow:** yea that's cause you're dumb.

 

 **mosquito:** I PREFER THE TERM ALTRUISTIC

 

 **koala:** not all heroes wear capes TT~TT

 

 **squirrel:** no just ariana grande merch

 

 **mosquito:** ://

 

 **jinjilla:** intellectual??

 

 **dessert fox:** felix???

 

 **snail:** more likely than u think

 

 **binnie bunny:** WHAT PARE OF STFU DO U NOT UNDERSTAND

 

 **woo bear:** all of you be quiet for the rest of the movie or i'm confiscating all of your phones

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kangawoojin)


	3. this gc is Gay™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minnow: ….
> 
> minnow: you'll live
> 
> minnow: for now
> 
> mosquito: ರ_ರ
> 
> squirrel: welcome back how was walking ur pet basketball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (disclaimer: i'ma just use lines from chapters for titles heH)
> 
> dessert fox = jeongin  
> snail = seungmin  
> mosquito = felix  
> squirrel = jisung  
> jinjilla = hyunjin  
> binnie bunny = changbin  
> minnow = minho  
> koala = chan  
> woo bear = woojin
> 
> aegyo king = changbin  
> pteromyini = jisung
> 
> IM BACK GUYS IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. work picked up for me lately so i've been rlly distracted. ;-; bUT i needed to update somEthiNG even if it was short so here tis some crackheadary!! also i'm sorry if the chanlix is lacking i'm paranoid i'll leave the other characters out so if you see less chanlix know it's just so i feel justified with lots of chanlix later vjvjdjfj iF that even makes sense uH. ANYWAYS. i hope you enjoyyy, don't be afraid to leave your thoughts in a comment or even requests o.o tho i can't promise i'll fulfill all of them. just tell me if you'd like to see more of so and so or something!! <3 
> 
> p.s. ily all thank u for reading this mess :(

* * *

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[groupchat: cAlL mE zOoKeEpEr]**

 

 **koala:** fuck a snail im siCK

 

 **snail:** i

 

 **woo bear:** what now

 

 **koala:** no im,, literally sick,,,, because of seUNGMIN

 

 **minnow:** ME TOO.

 

 **minnow:** TRASH

 

 **minnow:** MY MUM ALWAYS SAID NEVER TRUST A SNAIL.

 

 **squirrel:** was ur mom also on drugs perhaps :o

 

 **minnow:** can you stop harassing me perhaps :o

 

 **koala:** guysssssstooop this is about mE im sick :((

 

 **minnow:** .

 

 **minnow:** hoe

 

 **koala:** i breatHEd

 

 **snail:** it's not my fault ur immune systems succ :)

 

 **koala:** ITS UR FAULT U DIDNT QUARENTINE URSELF

 

 **koala:** watch u contaminate us all

 

 **woo bear:** i'm: going back to sleep

 

 **minnow:** goodnight! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

 **woo bear:** <3

 

 **squirrel:** >.>

 

 **dessert fox:** it's literally 1am and you guys are still being gay

 

 **minnow:** well i mean .

 

 **minnow:** gays are not strictly diurnal creatures

 

 **jinjilla:** i need my beauty sleep home of sec shoe alls save it for 1 in the afternoon pls

 

 **snail:** god himself???? needing BEAUTY sleep??

 

 **jinjilla:** how do you think he got so beautiful in the first place ☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ(☆ゝз・)ノ

 

 **koala:** sleep is for the weak x_x

 

 **squirrel:** this explains a lot

 

 **koala:** …

 

 **koala:** squinTS

 

 **binnie bunny:** just turn ur phone on silent lol

 

 **binnie bunny:** that's what. i'm. doing. :))))

 

 **binnie bunny:** bye see you never

 

 **dessert fox:** why is no one talking about ''''Home Of Sec Shoe Alls''''

 

 **mosquito:** I HEARD GAYS I'M HERE

 

 **binnie bunny:** nightnight felix ( ˘ ³˘)

 

 **mosquito:** awww night hyung （´・｀ ）♡

 

 **jinjilla:** uwu

 

 **snail:** uwu

 

 **dessert fox:** how to eyeroll in text form

 

 **squirrel:** sigh

 

 **koala:** :/

 

 **squirrel:** night guyssss

 

 **squirrel:** i hope u feel better chan hyung

 

 **squirrel:** u too minho hyung

 

 **squirrel:** i guess :///

 

 **minnow:** DON'T BE RUDE U RODENT

 

 **minnow:** i hope u dream of all ur acorns being stolen. :(

 

 **minnow:** iloveyousleepwellmwah  <3 <3

 

 **mosquito:** night!!! (.づ◡﹏ ◡)づ.

 

 **snail:** sleep well hyung!!

 

 **jinjilla:** goodnight uwu

 

 **jinjilla:** to all of youuuu, sleep well! ^_^

 

 **dessert fox:** gn! <3

 

 **snail:** sweet dreams UwU

 

 **koala:** wow guys i texted u so u'd feel bad for me and give me attentioN

 

 **koala:** phake friends smh

 

 **minnow:** I'M SICK TOO U AIN'T SPECIAL.

 

 **snail:** i was sick first sooo

 

 **mosquito:** wait you guys are sick??

 

 **koala:** thats literally why i summoned u all yes

 

 **mosquito:** aww that sucks

 

 **mosquito:** i was reading about this the other day!!

 

 **mosquito:** remember to drink lots of fluids and get more than enough sleep!

 

 **minnow:** o_<

 

 **snail:** lol

 

 **snail:** sLeEp Is FoR tHe WeAk

 

 **minnow:** yeah chan we're supposed to be sleeping for our health.

 

 **koala:** what do u want, a lullaby??

 

 **koala:** gO TO SLEEP THEN

 

 **minnow:** rude :(

 

 **koala:** >:(

 

 **minnow:** </3

 

 **snail:** go to sleep before we come over there and strangle you with your pillow

 

 **minnow:** oh?

 

 **minnow:** ;)))

 

 **snail:** BYE

 

 **dessert fox:** suddenly i can't read it's past my bedtime !

 

 **koala:** STOP SCARING THE CHILDRNE AWAY BTIHCD FFS

 

 **minnow:** goodnight ;)))))

 

 **koala:** GOTTA BLAST

 

 **mosquito:** wait what just happened

 

 **mosquito:** ….

 

 **mosquito:** ??

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

 **[private chat: aegyo king and** **p** **teromyini** **]**

 

 **aegyo king:** jisung stop avoiding me challenge

 

 **pteromyini:** what

 

 **pteromyini:** i'm not avoiding u pfff

 

 **aegyo king:** and the most convincing liar award goes to

 

 **aegyo king:** not jisung

 

 **pteromyini:** no need to be RUDE

 

 **pteromyini:** but fr i'm not avoiding you ok?

 

 **pteromyini:** i'm not feeling the greatest rn maybe it's what seungminnie has

 

 **aegyo king:** oh oof

 

 **aegyo king:** sorry

 

 **aegyo king:** do you want me to come over? give you some sicky company?

 

 **pteromyini:** ur sick too??

 

 **aegyo king:** no lmao

 

 **aegyo king:** but i'm boutta be ٩(●ᴗ●)۶

 

 **pteromyini:** JVJDSDK SNO

 

 **pteromyini:** save urself

 

 **pteromyini:** also my flat is a mess it's a health hazard

 

 **pteromyini:** an only those with hazmat suits allowed zone

 

 **aegyo king:** omw ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

 

 **pteromyini:** I SAID NO

 

 **pteromyini:** pinhead

 

 **pteromyini:** STAY HOME U MISCREANT

 

 **pteromyini:** BTIHC STOP

 

 **pteromyini:** i'll lock my doOR

 

 **aegyo king:** you would NOT

 

 **aegyo king:** it's cold outside

 

 **aegyo king:** i need a heater to huddle next toooo

 

 **aegyo king:** aka you so let me IN

 

 **pteromyini:** no

 

 **aegyo king:** i'll bring pretzels

 

 **pteromyini:** i can't wait ur the nicest hyung ever get over here this instaNT i'm sick icb ur not here rn Top Ten Anime Betrayals

 

 **aegyo king:** i hate you

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[groupchat: cAlL mE zOoKeEpEr]**

 

 **jinjilla:** what ? do my elf eyes see ??

 

 **snail:** what

 

 **dessert fox:** what

 

 **koala:** what

 

 **squirrel:** what

 

 **squirrel:** you're not an elf loser lol

 

 **squirrel:** THAT WAS CHANGBIN HE STOLE MY P EHON

 

 **mosquito:** wait what

 

 **jinjilla:** i spy with my little eye

 

 **jinjilla:** a certain familiar fish and mammal of the bear variety fursonas

 

 **jinjilla:** out for a stroll at the dog park

 

 **jinjilla:** eventhotheyownnodogsmightiadd

 

 **jinjilla:** while also doing what the kids these days call Holding Hands Uwu

 

 **mosquito:** awwww

 

 **dessert fox:** omdkjdkvkd

 

 **snail:** OH MYGO D IT'S HAPPENIGN

 

 **snail:** EVEYRBDOY STAY CALM

 

 **snail:** EVYERBODY SART FUCIGN CALM

 

 **squirrel:** PretendsToBeSurprised.png

 

 **squirrel:** CHANGBIN STOP STELAING MY PHONE URS IS LITERLALY RIGHT NEXT TO U CHALLENGE FAILED

 

 **koala:** IS THAT ALL MATE GIVE US DETAILS

 

 **jinjilla:** gimme a seC

 

 **jinjilla:** i'm Lurking

 

 **jinjilla:** meaning i'm hiding in the BUSHES for y'all you should thank me hmph

 

 **snail:** thank u all hail our gay savior hwang hyunjinnie

 

 **dessert fox:** wait why are YOU in the dog park??

 

 **jinjilla:** o.o

 

 **jinjilla:** i was on my way to seungminnie's since he's sick and whiny ^_^

 

 **dessert fox:** TTHANK GOD

 

 **dessert fox:** he won't shUT UP

 

 **dessert fox:** ANDHE WON'T STOP CHOKING ME WITH HIS OCTOPUS ARMS

 

 **snail:** :)

 

 **jinjilla:** you're even more insufferable when you're sick deary

 

 **dessert fox:** you really are

 

 **snail:** …............... MAYBE SO

 

 **squirrel:** ahem are we supposed to cARE

 

 **mosquito:** this gc is Gay™

 

 **koala:** yes

 

 **squirrel:** yes

 

 **snail:** yes

 

 **dessert fox:** sigh

 

 **jinjilla:** UWUWUWU THEY KEEP STOPPING TO PET OTHER PPL'S DOGS EVERY 5 SECONDS

 

 **jinjilla:** i wish y'all could sEE the way minho's looking at woojin looking at puppies looking at minho bc

 

 **koala:** FINALLY SOME GOOD FUCKING FOOD

 

 **mosquito:** YOU HAVE A CAMERA DON'T YOU SNAP SOME PICS FOR US PRETTY PLEASE （・ｗ・）

 

 **snail:** james bond who??

 

 **dessert fox:** cause that's not creepy AT ALL

 

 **jinjilla:** yeah this feels creepy pfjjf

 

 **koala:** DO IT FOR THE GAYS HYUNJIN

 

 **squirrel:** yes we are starved do u realize how long we've waITED FOR THIS

 

 **dessert fox:** ok but isn't it a lil weird to ship your friends together or

 

 **squirrel:** NOT IF IT'S LOWKEY D:<

 

 **dessert fox:** uh huh

 

 **koala:** let us have our moment jEoNgiN

 

 **snail:** AWYASY BACK TO,,,,,

 

 **snail:** woonho??

 

 **snail:** minjin???

 

 **squirrel:** o fuck

 

 **squirrel:** how?????????? do we not have a ship name??

 

 **squirrel:** IN THIS ECONOMY

 

 **mosquito:** ANWAYS ABOUT THOSE P IC T U R E S

 

 **jinjilla:** fine you creeps i'll try to get some pictures

 

 **jinjilla:** [image attached]

 

 **dessert fox:** hyunjin

 

 **dessert fox:** i regret to inform you that that, is in fact, what we call a Dog

 

 **mosquito:** OFDSLDVJSJ

 

 **mosquito:** （●＞ω＜●）

 

 **mosquito:** DOGDOGODODGODOGDOGDOG

 

 **mosquito:** PET IT FOR US PELASE

 

 **mosquito:** LOOK AT IT IT DESERVES A GOOD PAT

 

 **mosquito:** ALL THE GOOD PATS

 

 **koala:** i'm dognapping that dog rn brb

 

 **squirrel:** CHAN NO WTFHFDKV

 

 **snail:** ok but w h e r e ' s t h e g a y c o n t e n t w e d e s e r v e

 

 **jinjilla:** ungRATEFUL

 

 **jinjilla:** patience is a virtue

 

 **minnow:** hyunjin we've been staring at you for the past five minutes.

 

 **jinjilla:** HLFSDFUCK

 

 **snail:** ABOR MISSION ABORT MISSION

 

 **squirrel:** CODE RED SKIDADDLE WHILE Y OU STILL CAN

 

 **dessert fox:** karma (1) hyunjin (0)

 

 **mosquito:** i suddenly

 

 **mosquito:** have to

 

 **mosquito:** uh

 

 **squirrel:** walk your pet basket ball?

 

 **mosquito:** exactly bye!!

 

 **jinjilla:** STATUS UPDATE: I'M ALIVE

 

 **minnow:** not for long. :)

 

 **squirrel:** BHDVJSSCJHD RUN

 

 **jinjilla:** THEY CAN'T CATCH ME WOOJIN HYUNG WON'T STOP LAUGHING SO HA

 

 **minnow:** ….

 

 **minnow:** you'll live

 

 **minnow:** for now

 

 **mosquito:** ರ_ರ

 

 **squirrel:** welcome back how was walking ur pet basketball

 

 **mosquito:** OOPS UHHH i forgot to feed her haha gtg (￣▽￣)ノ

 

 **dessert fox:** hyunjin hyung it was nice knowing you while it lasted :/

 

 **jinjilla:** i'm moving to australia

 

 **snail:** ok but do you KNOW how many scary bugs they have there

 

 **mosquito:** wait..

 

 **mosquito:** speaking of

 

 **mosquito:** did chan.... actually go to get that dog

 

 **squirrel:** PFJFKDSJL

 

 **squirrel:** @koala

 

 **squirrel:** BTIHC YOU BETTER LEAVE THAT POOR DOG ALONE

 

 **squirrel:** istg

 

 **jinjilla:** this house iS A FUCIKNG NIGHTMARE

 

 **dessert fox:** i'm putting myself up for adoption

 

 **woo bear:** i hate y'all

 

 **koala:** GUYS LOOK I HAVEHTHE DOG

 

 **koala:** [image attached]

 

 **mosquito:** CHRIS NO

 

 **woo bear:** I LEAVE FOR ONE (1) HOUR

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO: there are unspoken timeskips between most breaks! you should be able to tell how long based of the dialogue itself such as changbin being with jisung in the gc means it hasn't been long at all since their one on one interaction. but just so you know, in case anyone gets confused if the breaks seem to create leaps in topic of conversation or something, it's cause time has passed! if a certain timeskip is important tho, i'll make sure y'all know !!
> 
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kangawoojin)


	4. protocol phi rds-220

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minnow: did someone say ass
> 
> koala: jesus
> 
> minnow: ;)
> 
> minnow: yes, you called?
> 
> koala: oh really i wasnt aware i participated in a summoning ritual for satan himself this morning my mIND
> 
> minnow: is the most pointless thing on the face of this planet since ropeless jumpropes.
> 
> koala: FALSE have you seen pre-peeled bananas sold in plastic wrap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL uh oops? HHHH IM SORRY i realize i last updated this FIVE MONTHS ago oof im so SO sorry to any and all followers of this fic?? and even more sorry that i cant promise more consistent writing in the future? u guys deserve the world's biggest cookie if ur still even here omg i would die for u fr. :( thank u so much even if u read early chapters but aren't ready anymore, i love u sm. 
> 
> since it's been so long, sorry if any of their voices feel suddenly different halfway through, like the way they speak (text lol) and stuff? cause i had like 1/3 of this chapter written months ago and only just finished it, so sorry about that as well if it feels jarring. ;-;
> 
> second of all, i have belatedly realized having unique names for each of their one-on-one text convos was a BAD idea so, from now on, it'll just be their names or a slight variation when it comes to their one-on-one stuff, but the angel gc and the main gc will stay the same as they've been in previous chapters, which i will put here just in case:
> 
> felix = felix (obvs lol)  
> woo = woojin  
> minnie = seungmin  
> innie = jeongin  
> binnie binnie = changbin
> 
> dessert fox = jeongin  
> snail = seungmin  
> mosquito = felix  
> squirrel = jisung  
> jinjilla = hyunjin  
> binnie bunny = changbin  
> minnow = minho  
> koala = chan  
> woo bear = woojin
> 
> lastly, this is once again just a big mess tbh. but i hope you enjoy regardless. <3

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[groupchat: THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME]**

 

 **innie:** being human is Actually The Worst i hope i die

 

 **minnie:** now that's a bit dramatic child

 

 **innie:** you tried to drown yourself in the kitchen sink a week ago i don't want to heAR iT

 

 **woo:** he what

 

 **minnie:** heheh nothinG woojinnie hyung!!!

 

 **felix:** wait why do you want to die no dying :(

 

 **binnie binnie:** dw felix he rlly is just being dramatic lol

 

 **innie:** you literally refused to get out of bed for 48 hours when you first got sick

 

 **binnie binnie:** it's what i deserved!!

 

 **innie:** :/

 

 **woo:** anyways if any of you get felix sick you're grounded :)

 

 **minnie:** WH

 

 **minnie:** for whY

 

 **woo:** because

 

 **innie:** you're not my mom!!! >:(

 

 **woo:** :)

 

 **innie:** ok

 

 **binnie binnie:** PFJFHFSD

 

 **felix:** uh thank you??

 

 **woo:** you're welcome!! <3

 

 **minnie:** i'm sensing favORITISM

 

 **woo:** your senses are broken

 

 **minnie:** YOU'RE TEARING THIS FAMILY APART

 

 **innie:** :/

 

 **binnie binnie:** me and jeongin are putting ourselves up for adoption

 

 **innie:** yes

 

 **felix:** nooooo

 

 **binnie binnie:** ugh fine uwu

 

 **innie:** ://///

 

 **minnie:** i'M sEnSinG FavoRiTiSM

 

 **woo:** i'm putting _all_ of you up for adoption myself

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[private chat: felix and chris]**

 

 **felix:** hey

 

 **felix:** dude

 

 **felix:** bro

 

 **felix:** mate

 

 **felix:** my main man

 

 **felix:** my aussie wingman

 

 **felix:** my wingmate

 

 **felix:** hEY

 

 **felix:** i know you're awake answer me coward

 

 **felix:** M A T E

 

 **felix:** …...

 

 **felix:** byungchan

 

 **chris:** OI

 

 **chris:** WTF

 

 **chris:** u wanna go???

 

 **chris:** right here right now

 

 **chris:** HOW DO U EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT GAG

 

 **felix:** i listened to some of your music buffoon

 

 **felix:** also where's here

 

 **chris:** i

 

 **chris:** oh

 

 **chris:** um.

 

 **chris:** ,,,,uh shit u rite im not giving u my address

 

 **chris:** but i know where changbin lives ergo where yOU live so u better watch urself

 

 **chris:** loser

 

 **felix:** im shaking in my pink bunny slippers (＠O＠;)

 

 **chris:** .

 

 **chris:** does lee felix just clown me like is that his job

 

 **felix:** no his job is telling you when you're being an idiot and to go to s l e e p ღゝｖ• )ノ♡

 

 **chris:** sounds fake

 

 **chris:** wait do u actually have pink bunny slippers

 

 **chris:** and are u wearing them as we speaK ?? ?

 

 **felix:** GO. TO. SLEEP.

 

 **felix:** and yes what of it

 

 **chris:** NO

 

 **chris:** and fair

 

 **felix:** it's like 6am

 

 **felix:** and i know for a FACT it's not like u just got up that early or wtv

 

 **felix:** did u even sleep at ALL

 

 **chris:** how do u know for a fact huh answre me THAT

 

 **felix:** am i wrong

 

 **chris:** AN S WR M E THAT

 

 **felix:** because i'm your guardian angel (^ з −)☆

 

 **chris:** *stalker

 

 **felix:** I AM NOT

 

 **chris:** lmaooo i bee leaf u

 

 **felix:** bee leaf?

 

 **chris:** :/

 

 **felix:** JUST GO TO SLEEP

 

 **felix:** why are you even still awake?

 

 **chris:** I TOLD YALL IM SICK

 

 **chris:** i dont sleep well when im sick

 

 **felix:** you don't sleep well period. (●＿●)

 

 **chris:** LISTEN

 

 **chris:** ugh fine bye if u dont leave me alone i WILL block u again

 

 **felix:** WHFJAT

 

 **felix:** i breaTHED!

 

 **felix:** you're so mean (◕︿◕✿)

 

 **chris:** si GH

 

 **chris:** mfhffhhf

 

 **chris:** fine sorry im always such an asshole but as u are aware

 

 **chris:** i got zero (0) sleep last night

 

 **chris:** and i guess

 

 **chris:** lots of nights

 

 **chris:** thats no excuse to take it out on some kid im barely more than acquaintances with though

 

 **chris:** so yeah sorry mate

 

 **chris:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,hello?

 

 **chris:** are u,,, really ignoring me .

 

 **chris:** WTHHHHHH

 

 **chris:** eh i deserve that i guess fair play

 

 **chris:** i'll,,,,treat u to some tim tams

 

 **chris:** my mom sends a package every now and then to satiate my homesickness BD

 

 **chris:** as a peace offering BDD

 

 **chris:** pls im nice i swear also changbin will have my head

 

 **chris:** OI

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

 **felix:** DFUKDJ

 

 **felix:** SORYY

 

 **felix:** IF ELELS ALSOEP

 

 **felix:** IWASNT TRYINGT OT IGNROE YOU I PROMRISE

 

 **chris:** omfg

 

 **felix:** I'M SOSRY I DIDNT MEAN TO

 

 **felix:** YOU TOOK A WHILE TO RESPOND I THOUGHT YOU WNET TO SLEEP

 

 **felix:** tim tams sound amazing and perhaps you are forgiven

 

 **chris:** yAY

 

 **chris:** i promise im at least 50% less of an ass when i actually get a decent amount of sleep

 

 **felix:** …...50%

 

 **chris:** :D

 

 **felix:** …........what do you consider a decent amount of sleep

 

 **chris:** eh 5 hours give or take

 

 **felix:** ( ●__● )

 

 **felix:** of course

 

 **chris:** also u woke me up with ur texts btw lol

 

 **felix:** （；＿；）

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

**[groupchat: cAlL mE zOoKeEpEr]**

 

 **squirrel:** wakey wakey eggs and bakey!!!!!

 

 **minnow:** i hate that saying.

 

 **squirrel:** you hate every 'saying'

 

 **minnow:** not true

 

 **minnow:** i just hate when you're saying literally anything.

 

 **squirrel:** this is cyberbullying

 

 **woo bear:** i actually hate all of you

 

 **woo bear:** it's 7am

 

 **snail:** SOME OF US can't sleep in on weekdays hyung :/

 

 **desert fox:** :)

 

 **desert fox:** homeschool  > you losers' school

 

 **woo bear:** wow correct usage of apostrophes AND mathematical symbols in the same sentence? my power

 

 **desert fox:** *my math and grammar courses' power

 

 **woo bear:** be quiet child i raised you myself

 

 **desert fox:** that is factually untrue but ok

 

 **jinjilla:** you buttheads are gonna be late for the bus if you don't hurry the duck up

 

 **snail:** duck

 

 **jinjilla:** LATE

 

 **snail:** fine ugh

 

 **snail:** mornings suck ass

 

 **minnow:** did someone say ass

 

 **koala:** jesus

 

 **minnow:** ;)

 

 **minnow:** yes, you called?

 

 **koala:** oh really i wasnt aware i participated in a summoning ritual for satan himself this morning my mIND

 

 **minnow:** is the most pointless thing on the face of this planet since ropeless jumpropes.

 

 **koala:** FALSE have you seen pre-peeled bananas sold in plastic wrap

 

 **squirrel:** ew

 

 **koala:** and perhaps? let me?? enjoy my pointless existence in peace???

 

 **minnow:** no.

 

 **mosquito:** aren't you supposed to be asleep right now, dearest christopher? (ʘ‿ʘ)

 

 **koala:** ,,,,,,,ur not my mom

 

 **woo bear:** chan go the fuck to sleep

 

 **koala:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,ᵘʳ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵐʸ ᵐᵒᵐ

 

 **woo bear:** i swear to actual lord almighty chan

 

 **woo bear:** go

 

 **woo bear:** the fuck

 

 **woo bear:** to sleep

 

 **minnow:** omg

 

 **koala:** im suddenly beat fellas nighty night see u in the morning bye!

 

 **woo bear:** you're so annoying

 

 **woo bear:** sleep well coward

 

 **mosquito:** please ACTUALLY sleep well or i will spam you again

 

 **mosquito:** endlessly

 

 **binnie bunny:** 'again'

 

 **mosquito:** (◕ ᴗ ◕✿)

 

 **binnie bunny:** what an angle

 

 **desert fox:** *angel

 

 **desert fox:** **demon, haha darn autocorrect!!

 

 **mosquito:** (◕︿◕✿)

 

 **mosquito:** what did i ever do to you to deserve this character assassination??

 

 **desert fox:** :/

 

 **snail:** be woojinnie hyung's favorite lol

 

 **desert fox:** shut up perhaps

 

 **desert fox:** this is false

 

 **mosquito:** i'm not woojin hyung's favorite lol

 

 **woo bear:** i likewise deny this slander

 

 **woo bear:** i am a fair and benevolent parent

 

 **snail:** tell us another joke haha

 

 **squirrel:** stop typing out your laughs it's creepy ;-;

 

 **minnow:** haha

 

 **minnow:** hahaha

 

 **minnow:** hahahahahahahahahhahaha

 

 **squirrel:** STOP

 

 **binnie bunny:** you guys honestly make me regret every technological advancement mankind has ever made

 

 **snail:** you make me regret the spawn of existence itself

 

 **snail:** in the beginning

 

 **snail:** god created not changbin and saw that it was very good

 

 **binnie bunny:** excuse you

 

 **binnie bunny:** you love me

 

 **snail:** do not

 

 **binnie bunny:** do too

 

 **desert fox:** stares

 

 **snail:** do NOT

 

 **squirrel:** blinks

 

 **binnie bunny:** do TOO

 

 **snail:** …...........

 

 **snail:** mayhaps it isn't your worst idea ever

 

 **snail:** no homo tho bro

 

 **binnie bunny:** full homo bro (○ﾟε^○)

 

 **minnow:** enemies to lovers who?

 

 **woo bear:** do any of you ever not flirt with each other?

 

 **binnie bunny:** no

 

 **snail:** no

 

 **minnow:** no

 

 **jinjilla:** are we giving kisses?

 

 **jinjilla:** i feel we're giving kisses

 

 **jinjilla:** （*＾3＾）

 

 **jinjilla:** mwah

 

 **binnie bunny:** mwah uwu

 

 **mosquito:** (~￣³￣)~

 

 **woo bear:** oh my god

 

 **snail:** all the smooches but only to hyunjinnie and jeonginnie UwU

 

 **minnow:** gay

 

 **squirrel:** RUDE

 

 **squirrel:** i want kisses :(

 

 **binnie bunny:** mwahmwahmwah

 

 **mosquito:** BIG MWAHS FOR JISUNG AND JISUNG ONLY

 

 **woo bear:** oh myGOD

 

 **woo bear:** i swear if NONE of you start dating each other this instant

 

 **minnow:** you'll what

 

 **minnow:** lol marry them yourself?

 

 **woo bear:** why yes as a matter of fACT

 

 **desert fox:** pretty sure that's illegal

 

 **woo bear:** stop being a smartass or i WILL stop buying swedish fish

 

 **desert fox:** …......

 

 **desert fox:** you wouldn't

 

 **woo bear:** try me

 

 **desert fox:** i'll marry whomstever you want me to woojin hyung!

 

 **desert fox:** this very moment!!

 

 **desert fox:** on the spot!!

 

 **desert fox:** fuck government lives, we marry who what where and when we want!!!

 

 **minnow:** .

 

 **minnow:** omg

 

 **minnow:** dearest

 

 **minnow:** my honey bun bear

 

 **minnow:** my sweet summer gumdrop dearest

 

 **snail:** miss me with that gay shit :X

 

 **squirrel:** gross

 

 **binnie bunny:** stfu gay ass

 

 **minnow:** did your youngest son just drop an f bomb?

 

 **minnow:** in your presence

 

 **minnow:** via text

 

 **minnow:** for the very first time.

 

 **desert fox:** …...................

 

 **woo bear:** …

 

 **snail:** bvjdjssd

 

 **binnie bunny:** the horror!

 

 **mosquito:** (ʘ ͟ʖ ʘ)

 

 **snail:** the time has come to initiate protocol phi rds-220, young jeonginnie

 

 **desert fox:** i'm packing my bags as we SPEAK BY HYUNGS

 

 **woo bear:** uh no you are NOT????

 

 **squirrel:** this house is a fucking NIGHTMARE

 

 **woo bear:** shut the fuck up this is where he got it from

 

 **binnie bunny:** lmaoooo

 

 **minnow:** lol

 

 **minnow:** like father like son *wipes tear*

 

 **squirrel:** i hate this family

 

 **minnow:** aw this family hates you too.  <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

 **squirrel:** invented solidarity

 

 **mosquito:** what's happening??

 

 **binnie bunny:** nothing you should come watch buzzfeed unsolved with me

 

 **mosquito:**!!!

 

 **mosquito:** what episode were we on?

 

 **binnie bunny:** uhhh the finale of the first season i think?

 

 **mosquito:** omg yay

 

 **snail:** just say you're dating and go!

 

 **minnow:** that's gay.

 

 **desert fox:** GUYS HELP

 

 **binnie bunny:** you're dating and go

 

 **snail:** ..

 

 **squirrel:** :/

 

 **minnow:** wig me and woojin are dating xoxo

 

 **binnie bunny:** cool now go

 

 **minnow:** you're so mean. :(

 

 **woo bear:** don't worry baby he's just jealous x

 

 **binnie bunny:** this is betrayal

 

 **snail:** it's what you deserve!!

 

 **binnie bunny:** never trust a fucking snail

 

 **minnow:** omg he's learning.

 

 **minnow:** my power

 

 **mosquito:** sometimes you and woojin hyung are so alike it's almost scary

 

 **minnow:** xoxo

 

 **minnow:** only almost? :(

 

 **binnie bunny:** wow

 

 **snail:** omg wait jeongin

 

 **snail:** are you alive

 

 **mosquito:** …..

 

 **snail:** omg

 

 **minnow:** he will be mist.

 

 **binnie bunny:** never speak again

 

 **woo bear:** :)

 

 **snail:** ..

 

 **mosquito:** how can emojis be so scary

 

 **minnow:** happy halloween bitches!

 

 **binnie bunny:** that's tomorrow dumbass

 

 **minnow:** the DISRESPECTT

 

 **snail:** where's JEONGIN

 

 **woo bear:** :)

 

 **snail:** HYUNG

 

 **jinjilla:** aaaand you buttheads missed the bus congratulations

 

 **snail:** JFKUC

 

 **snail:** FNODJJSNO

 

 **binnie bunny:** i love this song

 

 **woo bear:** wow

 

 **minnow:** feels good to be an adult xoxo

 

 **mosquito:** changbin get off your phone asshole

 

 **mosquito:** you're the one who wanted to watch buzzfeed unsolved so we're gonna WATCH buzzfeed unSOLVED

 

 **binnie bunny:** GOTTA BLAST GAYS

 

 **minnow:** thank god

 

 **jinjilla:** you're welcome ^3^

 

 **minnow:** you're so powerful.

 

 **woo bear:** stop flirting with everyone in sight i'm talking to you hyunjinminhochangbin challenge failed

 

 **minnow:** what can i say we radiate powerful gay energy xoxo

 

 **woo bear:** stop x and oing me

 

 **woo bear:** x

 

 **minnow:** but. hugs and kisses :(

 

 **woo bear:** you're so dramatic

 

 **minnow:** :(

 

 **minnow:** </3

 

 **woo bear:** i hate you xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

 **minnow:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

 **desert fox:** >:)

 

 **desert fox:** thanks minho hyung <3

 

 **minnow:** what

 

 **woo bear:** .

 

 **woo bear:** how the fuck did you get your phone back

 

 **desert fox:** >:)

 

 **snail:** the power of love omg another win for the gays!!

 

 **jinjilla:** seungminnie

 

 **jinjilla:** is this

 

 **jinjilla:** pray tell

 

 **jinjilla:** you

 

 **jinjilla:** sprinting after the bus

 

 **jinjilla:** with your backpack leaking papers everywhere?

 

 **jinijlla:** [image attached]

 

 **desert fox:** HJFSJJDSKJ

 

 **minnow:** omfg

 

 **snail:** FUK

 

 **snail:** NO

 

 **jinjilla:** how the diddly duck are you even texting

 

 **woo bear:** wait yeah wth

 

 **minnow:** tea omg asking the real questions.

 

 **desert fox:** somebody save him from himself

 

 **minnow:** nobody save him

 

 **koala:** what the fuck is going on

 

 **jinjilla:** uwuwu good morning to you too chan hyung!

 

 **woo bear:** no.

 

 **woo bear:** go

 

 **woo bear:** back to sleep

 

 **woo bear:** or else

 

 **koala:** just say you hate me and gO

 

 **woo bear:** chan

 

 **koala:** BYE AGAIN

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

 

**[private chat: changbin and jisung]**

 

 **changbin:** hey come over and watch buzzfeed unsolved with us

 

 **jisung:** OMW

 

 

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make it rly long for u guys since it's been so long. :( buuut i wanted to let you guys know you're free to leave comments telling me if you feel a character or a dynamic (or ship) isn't getting enough content, as well if u just have any questions at all. some of it is rather obvious, which i will try to correct myself, but i always love to hear from my readers' perspectives since something could be completely in a blind spot or something. aside from plot points, i'll try my best to give all of the members plenty of love and attention uwu. 
> 
> as always, thank u thank u thank u. <33 i love u all and i'm once again so sorry for writing so inconsistently. <3  
>  p.s. if u are. mayhaps. a chan stan. and liek chan-centric fics. feel free to check out my other two fics owo. SHAMELESS PROMOTIONJDSJS but comments on those (and this ofc) really really make my day, so if ur feeling charitable, by all means. <3
> 
> love u all (again)  
>  rly rly  
>  mwahmwah  
>  mwah  
>  <3 <3 <3
> 
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cloud9_mp3)


End file.
